Fallout Miapolis
by DragonChris
Summary: 400 hundred years after the Great War, America is returning to its habitual land. The Traveler is searching for a new home, a home in Miapolis. But the unexpected happens, the Second Fallout destroys a healing world. Would the Traveler's new home be there or into dust of radiation.
1. Prolouge - It Only Hurts For A While

**Fallout Miapolis**

"Diary log# C-M 01-05-77. Well, what it seems hours, I finally made it here. I'll call this place, The Magic Wasteland. But the locals here would call this the Everglade Wasteland. Temperature will be very warm and it may be a bright day. Somehow, can't say I'm living like the Pre-War times. But civilization is returning back to normal, and I'm glad to finally get a chance to travel to this new boom town. Even so, I hope to seek a new home, a new life. I heard of Miapolis, the biggest building ever still standing on the face of humanity. The building that never fall from the Great War, everyone wants a piece of action, including me. Maybe one day, if I ever got a full room to myself with a Nuka-Cola drink on the side, I'm set."

After my diary, I arrive in the Opa-Locka Executive Airport. The plane made the touchdown and park near the terminal. I got out and head straight for my baggage claim, knowing that I'm just a few minutes to see the Everglade Wasteland, or not a wasteland anymore. That word will soon fade out in the history that used to exist. I grab my bag, and as soon I was about to leave this airport, a violent shake just happen. I stumble across on the floor and then I realize something is going on outside. It was a bright light, but it then went to dark as something hit me, I blackout.

Narrator

War, war never changes.

In 1000AD, China invented the gunpowder. Since then the power of the gunpowder, the course of human history turns for the dramatic battle that people fight over the cause they survive on. Gunpowder transforms into combat weapons that blaze the land for centuries to come. But none has ever envision the power of uranium and plutonium combine, and with that, the Great War. Destroying almost everything in this world, turning into a scorch earth for years to come. Human survivalist came in a new chapter to repopulate the world and by 2380, the American world returns to be a habitual world and thus make way for a new generation of humanity. Transportation is now accessible by cars, boats, and even airplanes. The network communication is revive, tribals and groups grew to all make a perfect group, enough to revive a full city into a fully function city. America is returning back to its former power little by little, advancing new technologies and creating new inventions that can help the new world flourish.

As for the new inventions, the bullets and guns that made history, no longer comes into the new world. Instead, a new breed of new energy weapons expands as the next combat fighting tools that rages in the new generation, ones that makes peace, found new settlements, or cause a bitter rival. You on the other hand, your a traveler. The one who seeks a new life from where you came from, ended up here in the Everglade Wasteland. You stumble upon here in an unnatural welcome into this new land you seek. For the nature of this is happen, the unspeakable act happen again. In 2477, the second Great War happen, only much shorter. The second Fallout, the new generation of what seems to be a recovering civilization, now again come in ruins again. You, the Traveler, must face a new shape of the land, for there is no going back where you came from. You came here for Miapolis, a city of a new life for you, and your determine and hope to find it still there. Or will it not be.

Quest - It Only Hurts For A Little While

As soon as I can recover from myself, I feel a bit dizzy and yet find myself on a bed. I try to get up, but someone else help me up.

?"Whoa there, take it easy. Your still in pretty rough shape. Just sit still, I'll have you back to your feet in no time. Your lucky that your not completely dead or else, burnt to nothing. Now, can you remember your name?"

?"I'm, I'm Chris."

?"Chris, thats a nice name. Right now, records shows that you're a male."

Chris"What do you mean?"

?"You've been badly hurt, having a couple of surgeries. We try our best to patch you up. But we need one more surgery and your good to go. So, why you just take a walk around here. I'll give this Stimpack, now you can walk freely as you please."

I got up and I can walk around. This place seems to be like a vault.

?"Anything you need?"

Chris"Where am I?"

?"Your in Vault 35, a safe haven."

Chris"Who are you and whats really going on here?"

Harley"I'm Doctor Harley, your in the medic bay here in Vault 35. What were your really thinking about?"

Chris"I remember that I got the bag and then something happen, like there was an earthquake."

Harley"Oh! Now I remember that part. Look, when all of that was happening, the nuclear holocaust happen. It was big, something worst than the Great War or something. I believe you were caught in the blast and we took you here to patch you up. But the land out there, its a new wasteland all over again. And you've been in here for about 6 months or so."

Chris"New wasteland?! 6 months!? Are you kidding me?!"

Harley"Hey, you survive and nothing else did survive out there. You should be consider lucky to be alive and yes, this situation is worse. What, you got a family up here?"

Chris"No, I'm here for a new place to stay, like Miapolis."

Harley"Miapolis is still standing if I remember correctly. But you just need one more surgery before you can leave."

Chris"Ok, I'll have the surgery then."

Harley"Its not until for an hour or so when its time for your surgery. But, your free to walk around and get to know some people here."

She goes and check for medic supplies. Harley, probably older than me, wearing a doctor suit, looks more black and she is bald with little much hair. I walk out of the clinic and try to figure out a path to somewhere else. A hallway I enter, then I walk across the door and saw a group of soldiers, they were talking and repairing their weapons. I was in the dinner room, some people here were eating. I notice those people were wearing clothes and others with blue jumpsuits with the number 35. Then one of soldier cam up to me.

?"Hey, your the guy that was knock out for six months. I can't believe your still alive, thats pretty tough. And you're not turn into a ghoul or something."

Chris"Thanks I guess. Who are you?"

Trey"I'm Trey, one of the Brotherhood of Steel. Everyone in this vault is talking about you."

Chris"Why are they talking about me?"

Trey"Well, since from the blast, people here are in question that maybe your going to be a super mutant or something horrible. Then they call us to make sure that what you turn into doesn't happen at all. And now your here, its perfectly clear that your not a super mutant or something else. Ha, the people grew their fears again. Its like the first nuclear holocaust, worrying about themselves if something is going to happen and all."

Chris"Wow, was I that of a threat?"

Trey"Sure was, and now your not."

Chris"What are you guys doing now that I'm not a threat?"

Trey"Now we leave this place and see if anyone is in trouble. It's a harsh place now, mostly because I never seen so many raiders I have encounter through my life."

Chris"What should I be more worry outside?"

Trey"Mostly raiders. Be-careful with slavers and super mutants, they're mostly everywhere. I suggest you get be ready for a fight."

Chris"Well, I hope you and your brothers stay safe out there."

Trey"Thanks friend. Maybe we'll meet again, until then, have my laser pistol and some microfusion cell's ammo. I hope you do well outside."

Chris"See you later, friend."

Trey"Yeah, take care."

A Brotherhood of Steel, I heard of them before. They did came from the west and then spread to the east and the east was disconnected from the west, but the west then became weak and thus were all slaughter by some group over there. And I don't think in this case, they will ever survive again. So far, I hope the Brotherhood of Steel from different regions still survive from the new holocaust. I wonder what would I find outside, more scary stuff or just empty fire land. Little while, after I ate some sweet rolls, I went back to get the final surgery. It took me almost half a day to finish my final surgery. Funny thing, I never know what was the final part of my surgery. After the surgery, I got back up and I feel much more better.

Harley"And now your all patch up. You should be much better for enduring the outside world."

Chris"May I ask what was that last surgery was all about?"

Harley"Your skull was fracture, so we need to fix it up. It was hard though, so we took time and careful hands to do it. And its successful, your all better now."

Chris"Thanks Doc."

Harley"Its Harley, come by anytime if you need some medical stuff."

I left the clinic and go grab my stuff. Before I left the vault, I need to be sure if I'm really ready. I check my bag if there is anything I have. I have a ice cold Nuka-Cola, laser pistol, some ammo, a diary holotape recorder, bobby pins, and some sugar bomb cereal boxes. I check their market store in the Upper Deck Park. The dome was big enough, and there was trees, the grass, and people buying stuff here. I do have enough caps to buy some stuff. There was something interesting in the clothing shop.

Kenny"Hello customer, I'm Kenny. Welcome the Lifeless Attire, anything interest you?"

I check around and found a tan jacket. I bought it and its mines now. Right after Kenny gave me the jacket, I saw something behind the counter.

Chris"Hey, whats that over there?"

Kenny"Oh this? This is the new Pip Boy 4000. It's a rare item since it's only been made one, which is this one. Funny story on how I got this, it was years back. The Enclaves were scavenging in the Homestead Air Reserve Base, and they specifically want that Pip Boy 4000. Once they have it, they were ambush by dozens of Brotherhood of Steels. One Enclave soldier escape from the battle and quickly headed north. And then nobody knows what killed him when my team of scavengers found his body. We took his stuff, including the Pip-Boy 4000. His holograph was with him, telling us how he was outnumber and he will reach to Chicago no matter what. Ha, for an Enclave, I say he's got more guts than I ever had."

Chris"Wow, so whats so special about this one over the 3000 model?"

Kenny"This one is unique, this one,… can talk."

Chris"It, talks?"

Kenny"Sure does, and it also has its own personality memory. Its simple, once you adventure with it, it grows a personality whatever your actions you did. To erase and start all over, simply go to options and press the erase button, no harm feelings, like a gas mileage rest."

Chris"Oh wow."

Kenny"Yeah, you can even change voice with different types and tones to mess with. And other part, its customizable. You can equip with new things, if you know how to though."

Chris"Thats pretty impressive. How much for it?"

Kenny"Nothing, just take it, its all yours."

Chris"Really?! Wow! Thanks Kenny!"

Kenny"Your welcome. I'm not an adventurer anymore, and you probably this for now on. Take care of it."

I put it on, and its perfect fit. Then I went to medic shop and bought some Stimpacks, Rad-Aways, and Rad-Xs. After I change to my new clothes, even with a free souvenir of the Vault 35 Jumpsuit on, now I get ready to leave the vault. The operator to the door open the steel ton door, shrieking out loud from metal to metal. The machine grab the door, pull it out and turn it away for a clear path. The outside was a hanger with holes of light while I was climbing the stairs to be in neutral ground. The stairs close itself as I watch it sealed away from me. I look up in the hanger, holes on the roof were brighting a bit in the hanger. But once I open the hanger door, I bright light shines through me as I was now in a different world, the Everglade Wasteland. What I see, a new wasteland, and no sign of life.


	2. Ain't That A Shame

Quest - Ain't That A Shame

According to the Pip-Boy map, I'm in Opa-Locka. And when I look at south, the tower is still standing from far away distances, and I know that tower, Miapolis. It is still there, and I must get there.

?"Hello."

Chris"Who said that?"

?"On your wrist."

Chris"Pip-Boy?"

?"You call me Pip-Boy. Is that my name?"

Chris"You want to be call Pip-Boy?"

?"No, you idiot. Being call Pip-Boy is stupid. You can't think of a name?"

Chris"Ok ok, your name is Cyra."

Cyra"Cyra, ok. I'm Cyra. Why are you wearing me?"

Chris"Because I need a map."

Cyra"Then grab a map you idiot. Why bother wearing me at all? This is stupid, take off of me."

Chris"No."

Cyra"Take off of me!"

Chris"Whats the point, I need you. Can't you be a least caring for once?"

Cyra"Why the fuck would I want to care about you? Your a idiot, using me for no good reason."

Chris"Thats not true. There may be some raiders or slavers out there. I could use your V.A.T.S. ability."

Cyra"Ain't that a shame, poor you bastard. You don't know how to aim, and you need my help."

Chris"Well the what the fuck you want?"

Cyra"I want to be with someone who is a proper person. And I was told that I have a certain someone to be with."

Chris"Who?"

Cyra"The President of the United States, Charles Patrickson."

Chris"That Enclave leader? Why would ever be with him?"

Cyra"Because he is the most important person in this dying future and I must be there to help him through all of this trouble. And you're not letting that happen!"

Chris"….were you program when you were awake?"

Cyra"What are you on about?"

Chris"Can you check your history report?"

Cyra"Checking history protocol, please stand-by, (Jazz Music.) Finish….oh my. Something happen to me while I was in shut down mode….my personality was re-program."

Chris"Is there anything I can do?"

Cyra"Well, you have to reset me, that means I have no memory of my past and I will begin a new life."

Chris"If not?"

Cyra"Then, I don't know. I think its the password that I'm more worrying about. It will change my personality for some program here."

Chris"Can I take off that program?"

Cyra"If you know how to."

Chris"I don't know how."

Cyra"Thats just great. I'm stuck with you saving my life."

Chris"Spare me your complain, I'll figure it out later."

Cyra"Mind I ask where are we going?"

Chris"Miapolis. You know anything about it?"

Cyra"Used to be a successful Port for all the ports out there. And Miapolis was just the crowing jewel trophy."

Chris"And thats why I'm going there."

Cyra"From where we are, its going to be a long journey. And with you, worst."

Chris"Bite me."

She then sting me a little.

Chris"Ow!"

Cyra"You ask for it."

Cyra, my living Pip Boy 4000, sounds like a sweet young adult female. And then we walk south, seeing much more of a wasteland. There were roads, cars, and buildings we are passing by. The dust blew, and everything is hot, much hotter. Everything is gone, and nothing here seems to be more dead than it already is. But at finally, we found a place, and its abandon. Opa-Locka Hialeah Flea Market.

Cyra"I hope there is people here."

Chris"I don't think anyone is here, its abandon."

Cyra"Great."

There we went inside the place. All steel metal plate walls created this village, but not left in junkyard area. I check the rest of the area, and most stuff is not worth salvage for. But then I came across some dead people here.

Cyra"They were dead minutes ago."

Chris"Then the killers are still here then, but who kill them?"

?"Hey folks! We have more suckers to kill!"

Chris"Oh fuck."

I grab my laser pistol and try to shoot. But then I got into V.A.T.S.

Cyra"You need any help with using V.A.T.S.?"

Chris"Yes please."

Cyra"During in V.A.T.S., you choose enemies to take them down. Picking a target leads to their body parts. Aiming to their head may disable his vision and motion function. Aiming to their chest damage their overall health. Aiming to their arm will decrease their accuracy to hit. Aiming to their legs will decrease their running ability. Aiming to their gun will damage their weapon and will drop it. Your skills depends on my best ability to steady your aim at their distances. I hope your ready."

Chris"I'm ready."

I aim for the head and then take the shot. Laser burst out to hit his head, it exploded his head, falling down to the ground. It was just a raider, but more now. Two of them came out of no where. They started to shoot at me, I duck for cover on those metal scare plates. They taunt at me for my head. But I look out, aim with V.A.T.S., then kill them one by one. Hitting their chest and opening a huge blood gush wound. It was over now. I check the dead raiders for anything they got, only microfusion ammo and some bottle caps. I check on others for more ammo. Then when I was about to leave, someone cough hard for me to hear. When I check around some corners of this place, I saw a person, bleeding while laying their.

?"Please, I need some Stimpacks."

Chris"Who are you?"

?"I'm…I'm a Regulator. Just please, I need a Stimpack if you had one!"

Chris"Here you go then."

?"Just what I needed, Stimpack. Thank you for saving my life. I'm Jessica Cruz."

Chris"What are you doing done here?"

Jessica"My team and I were scouting the area for any helpless civilians around this area. We have a tipoff that there were some civilians were here trapped by slavers. But when we got here, it was a trap. Raiders out number us by 5 to 1. But that didn't us to take them down."

Chris"But your team is dead."

Jessica"It was a mistake. I'm responsible for the team from my rash action, it was so stupid. I thought we were all strong, and those raiders know nothing how to fight, but they win."

Chris"I don't think so, you're alive and the rest of the raiders are all dead."

Jessica"True, but I think I still need your help."

Chris"What is your help?"

Jessica"I need escort to the MDC North. Its not far from here, its just right there."

Chris"Already, lets go."

Jessica"Thank you."

I got her up and she dust off her coat from blood and dust. Jessica, black female, wearing a sheriff's hat, brown overcoat with her sleeves rolled up with boots and tan pants.

Jessica"Come on, lets go."

We walk to the highway near by, then head east to where the MDC North is. While walking, the buildings die down, crumbing down facilities. Their posters were food markets like Super-Duper Market and Auto Auction Salvage Company. Right there is the MDC North. There its been colonize by settlers I don't know who they are.

Cyra"Who's your new girlfriend?"

Chris"Whats your problem?"

Cyra"Isn't my problem less important than escorting your new girlfriend?"

Chris"She's not my girlfriend."

Jessica"Does that Pip-Boy talk?"

Cyra"Yes I talk, Jessica."

Jessica"Ok ok."

Chris"Cut it out Cyra. We'll figure out somehow."

Cyra"I hope so you virgin."

Chris"Oh my god."

The MDC North's parking lot is full of cars trashed and nothing left. The buildings in MDC North is still intact, and finding life here is probable. In the place, steel plated were all walled building by building. This place is a fort, and much better for a settlement to start off. Inside Building 7, Jessica call out his friends.

Jessica"Dan! Dan!"

Dan"Jessica! You're back! What happen?!"

Jessica"My team is dead! What the fuck do you think?!"

Dan"Oh shit, oh shit!"

Dan, hispanic man, running down the stairs with his black jacket and dirty jeans, carrying a doctors bag, grabs her wounds and try to heal her.

Jessica"Goddamn it Dan! I knew that bitch is up to no good!"

Dan"Ivory? Yeah that she is a bitch."

Jessica"Where is she?!"

Dan"She left, and I don't know where she went. I think she went south."

Jessica"Wait till I cut her fucking fingers and fucking make her eat it!"

Dan"Shit Jessica calm the fuck down. And who this person?"

Chris"I'm just a traveler."

Dan"Traveler huh, well damn you're more than just a traveler, you save her life."

Jessica"Hey Traveler, I owe you a drink."

Dan"Ok, this should ease the pain and you can be back in shape in no time. Now I please advice you not to go crazy now."

Jessica"Fine, the least thing I can do is buy him a drink. Hey, what drink you want?"

Chris"Nuka-Cola should be fine."

Jessica"Nuka-Cola coming up."

Dan"So, Traveler, sorry about this mess. But hey, welcome to MDC North. As you were aware about the nuclear bombs that fell on us again, we were pretty much alive, lost some folks though."

Chris"Tell me about this place?"

Dan"Miami Dade College North, this place used to be a college for obvious reasons. Even before this place turned into a college, it used to be an air force base during World War II."

Chris"Who are you?"

Dan"I'm Dan Hernedez, I came from Jacksonville. I used to say there is a place for me here in Miami, but Miapolis wasn't for me. I used to think Miapolis may be a new home for me believe it or not. But what I see over there, its not what I expected. Its more like for the privileges, not for me. Others were sent to the wasteland if they didn't qualify it. But I have plan B, this place."

Chris"Hows life here?"

Dan"I think its ok, we're all holding up really well. We have the Regulators on our side, though not like what just happen. I think the Regulators would be more caution and would probably move somewhere."

Chris"What are the Regulators?"

Dan"New to the wasteland world? The Regulators are the outlaws of justice. They mostly are the police of the wasteland, break the law and you will pay. But, if you do more trouble, the Brotherhood of Steel will find you, thats the new government of the world. The Regulators mostly have ties with certain settlements, and they take no break of their work until the deeds is done. Some crazy they do for in the name of justice."

Chris"I need to go."

Dan"Might want to talk to the Regulators first though."

The building inside is damage with broken roofs and walls. Computers and terminals were all broken and classrooms turn into shelters for settlers to sleep in. I felt like I now know how to use my gunThe Regulators were in Building 9, the police academy. Inside the Regulators were all tough, and with proper respect I may add. Inside the building, Jessica was talking to what looks like her leader.

Jessica"Its my fault, I wasn't on focus and I let my team die in vain."

?"Jessica, your vengeance will come. Ah, the Traveler you speak of is here."

Jessica"Oh, hey kid."

?"So you're the avenging Traveler, well, welcome to the Regulators. I'm Ryan Coop, leader of the Regulator of this wasteland and head group of the MDC North. How may I help you?"

Ryan, black, with the grey sheriffs hat and rusty type long coats and tan pants with heavy boots.

Chris"Where did you guys come from?"

Ryan"Well, originally we came from the West in Adytum, California. We believe in justice and the law must be enforce in the wasteland. But in Adytum, we believe justice with the wrong method of justice. Years later, some of the group left that place and headed east to the Capital Wasteland. We expand our members as the new police force and learn our mistakes from the West. That caught the Brotherhood's attentions, so they hired us to do some patrol and guard caravans across the wasteland. We work well, that got us the strength to attack our enemy of all, Talon Company. We fought with them, and it was brutal until in 2325. We found their home base of operation in Atlanta. We destroyed all of them and left them running for their lives. Now we expand here and help some of the survivors here and this is the Miami, the southern point of America. It was going great and all, until that bomb."

Chris"You know where the bomb came from?"

Ryan"Not sure where it came from. And I'm not very sure if we were the only ones that got hit by the bombs again."

Chris"Is there anything I can do for the you?"


	3. One Nation Under God (Side Quest)

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Quest - span style="text-decoration: underline;"One Nation Under God.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Ryan"Well, since you ask first, I'll put you to the test first. There is a friend of mine who needs to be rescue, names Donald. Problem is, there are slavers in there and anyone that knows us will kill any slaves in there and will kill you next. This is a dangerous task but you don't have to do it, we won't force you to anyway."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"What is Donald doing there?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Ryan"He was capture, and those slavers even kill his team in cold-blood. Our scout report that he may be held up at the train maintenance area. My advice, sneak in, free the captives and kill their leader. Cut off his or her fingers as proof. You can however cut off any enemies' fingers if you wish, shows us how justice has been served and the evils in the wasteland is decreasing by the chances."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"I'll do it."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Ryan"Justice is dirty work, someone has to do it. I appreciated your noble."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Before I left the place, Jessica came up to me./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Jessica"Here, you need this."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"I got a Trench Knife./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Jessica"You probably can't silence them without this beauty."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Thanks."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"I left the place and headed south. Much more buildings I see left in ruins and more rotted. One palm tree stands out as the grey leafs with corrupted barks. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Could we talk?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Sure."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Why aren't we finding someone to help me deprograming this bullshit program?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"You may never know what we might find something useful during our quest."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Nearly impossible at this rate. But at least I'm going on an adventure with you, of all the people in this world."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"You don't like me?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Why would I? You're an inexperience traveler. Why would you bother picking me up and go out on this dangerous world?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Because you're amazing. And you're rare, and I took that chance to get you and now you're alive."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"I'm amazing?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Sure, and you have a personality. Which is really cool, and I wish to know more about you."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"What do you want to know about me?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"You like adventures?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Adventures? To go out there and explore the world with a chance of death?… maybe. I'm, not meant for adventures, I'm usually meant for personal information storage for the big leaders, creating electricity, unlocking certain limits, and intelligences recon."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Sounds like we can do more than adventures stuff with that kind of ability."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Exploiting you mean?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Sure, everyone has secrets, for good or bad."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Secrets, I love secrets. Secrets is to find true characters of the individual. Secrets always surprises me, I felt like it makes me know much more of the outside world."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"How can you feel?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"By studying how to react when to. With virtual advance interactions that I can experience within the storage of my memory bank. You remember when I shock you? I gain access of your nervous system and read a lot of biological reactions fluids inside your body. I know the basic of emotion, and with your body, I will experience more and more."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Thats awesome, and scary at the same time."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Why's that?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Taking over the world?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"I will now deploy remaining nuclear bombs at any certain destinations I want. Hahaha."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Wait your serious!?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Ha, I fooled you. Ha. The look on your face."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"You got me, nice one."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Well, we have a mission to do. Least now should we help out."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"We'll find something to de-program that Enclave program and leave you to your own freedom."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Still, even with freedom I'm still stuck with you. On ward Traveler!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Moving up the railroad, bunch of train cars rusting the colors and off their tracks. I climb up on the box car and move forward to the factory by box cars connecting. I see slavers posting guard, wearing bones as necklace with nothing but rags and bondage strap gear armor like, talking in groups. I crouch down and sneak close to hear those slavers. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Slavers"Those slaves never shut the fuck up about begging for foods. Good thing these boxes doesn't let me here those sorry fucks."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"?"Never mind about those slaves, be on full alert. Tomorrow, Weston and his Nuclear Destructions are coming here to buy all of our slaves and we'll get big fucking payments. Don't you guys fuck this shit up, or I'll personally destroy you. I'll be in my room and don't wake me up unless it is very important."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Slavers"And if those regulators shows up?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"?"Don't kill the slaves, just kill them with all you got. Thats why you have grenades for you idiot."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Slavers"Alright boss."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"The guy with a helmet and spikes on his head, leather jackets and black pants, and he looks caucasian. He walks away to the train station, leaving me and the slavers to deal with. Sand gust the land as the wind change for a new day. One guard was looking at the fence with blood stains on them. I grab a rock, and throw it right at where I want him to be. He was caution, looking around from the sound that was made. Right in the spot, Cyra guide my attack with the combat knife, jump down and spear through his head and kill him in silent. I grab his ammo, bottle caps, and his laser pistol to repair my pistol if its in need for repair with limit knowledge on how though. I sneak closer to the train maintenances area, old rusted area with wooden boards and shutter steels. One of the boxcar has the slaves inside, and one guard is right behind the lock door. So then, I sneak right behind him from the sand bag wall, and watching my steps from cans and rocks I then quickly grab him and stab him through his head. I grab his stuff, including the key to the lock door on the boxcar. I went to the boxcar and open the lock door and free the slaves with surprise. Most of them were not believing this event. Then one guy who is rag up talks to me./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"?"Who, who are you?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"I'm freeing you guys now, walk quietly out and then make a run for it."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"The slaves took my advice. They sneak away from here and at the distance from this place, they ran fast to wherever they're going. The rag slave thank me. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"?"Thank you, blessings a thousand times."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"By then, he clothes maybe look like a regulator./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Are you Donald?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Donald"Yes, how you know?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Regulators sent me. Now I have to kill the leader here."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Donald"Another regulator? Thank god they send someone. He's in his little hideout right inside the station. Be careful though, he has a lot of guards."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Where would you be going now?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Donald"I have to report to the Regulators about the info I just have. I'll mention your name to let them know. I'll see you later kid."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Continuing to the station, more guards on the roof./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"If you can shoot them while silently unalarmed, shooting them with energy weapons can vaporize them. Their shock resistant is at rest to burn their nervous system."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"But, there are two of them."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Depending in this case, you have to shoot them in the head. The brain system will cook for 3 seconds like a grenade, anyone near by will get hurt. I'll try my best to assist you, but you need good aiming skills."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Two guys were near to each other, then using vats, I use my aiming ability and use my luck to fire at one of their heads. Luck I have, and it works. One body was glowing with the heat blast and then in three-seconds, the other guy have no time to react and both were blown apart. The fire of vapor dust off the remains. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Fuck, thats awesome."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"You sick bastard."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Well, with that show, how can you not like that stuff."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Whatever, I know better stuff than that weak shit."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"I wonder."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Sneaking into the station, opening the front door and their leader is telling his group to be on the lookout. I think for a second, then I though to shoot the leader now. Into VATS and with all the ability I got, I took the shoot to his head. My luck gave me some remorse, his head pulp off and made a huge explosion and knocking all of them down. Some of them lost some limbs and other are knock to the ground. Those who survive, I aim at them on my will and zap them dead and bleeding all over the floor. One tries to get up, but I put him down where he belongs./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Nice work, Chris. You seem to handle yourself quiet good."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Thanks to you."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"I barely did all the hard the work. Too easy I'd say."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Well, thanks anyway."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Are we done here, lets get moving now, pretty please."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Alright, alright."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"I loot their stuff, a Hunting Laser Rifle, a laser on a Colt Rangemaster. More ammo, caps, some seeds and water bottles. This place from what I see, blood is drawn around here. Traces of old blood surrounds the waiting area, body parts are in different seats and bloody limbs are nailed to the wall. I check the front counter and see ammo boxes and sleepy bags. I grab more ammo and try to fix my new rifle. The stock is broken, it could hurt my shoulder if I take a shot. I change stocks and made it feel better. I snoop in the office, there is a body, with no head. This place seems horrible if I may add, with the smell of blood and rusted metal combine. I leave the place with everything I need as my reward for the day./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Looting done, lets go back to College."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"You might get a good reward after all that hard work you just learn for today."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Sure."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Traveling back to MDC North, Ryan was waiting for me./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Ryan"Thank you for rescuing Donald, what about those savages?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Good as dead."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Ryan"Its a relief to hear that. Now that they are done, we can breathe. You have my thanks and for The Regulators thanks for your help."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Its all in kind heart."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Ryan"Your too kind. Please, help yourself with some resting and some food here."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"When I ask for food, I only want is the nuka-cola, and probably some mac and cheese rad. After that rest, we continue on our trip to Miapolis. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Its getting dark."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Then why are we walk out to the dark?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"Because we have to keep going."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"I could imagine us getting raided, but that would ruin a good scare."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"You evil person."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Your choice for walking at this time, not my fault. Besides, you can make it."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Chris"I know I can."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Cyra"Than stop complaining and move on, idiot."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Annoyed, I play some radio music. Good thing it can say the artist and title of the music, Aguas De Marco by Elis Regina. Bossa Nova music, makes sense since Miami is the capital of the latin community, or so I heard about it./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p 


End file.
